simsfreeplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Dream Daycare
Dream Daycare is the second Live Event in The Sims FreePlay during the Daycare Update in April 2017, a second time in the Downtown High Update and a third time in the Pregnancy Update. Like the previous French Romance event, it unlocks new items and a toddler playground. When the timer for the 11 days ends, there will be a 2 day period afterwards to purchase any of the remaining prizes. You will not be able to collect anymore arts and crafts resources or constructor coins. Once the timer for that period ends, the resources will convert into Simoleons. Tutorial The tutorial is the same for all live events: *Place a craft station *Craft candles *Restock a station *Buy the first prize *Use the spin flower *Check personal progress *Check daily goals *Collect bonuses *Continue collecting items Note: the goal for restocking lasts 10 seconds. When a station requires restocking during the event, it will take 2 hours 30 minutes. 20170920 213911 kindlephoto-22644505.jpg|Restocking a station SFPPP.JPG|Personal progress tab SFPDG.JPG|Daily goals tab Collecting bonuses.jpg|Collecting bonuses Collecting bonuses (2).jpg Coin flower patch The coin flower patch (shown right) is used to earn Constructor Coins. Constructor coins (CC for short) are the fifth required resource alongside the craft resources to progress along the bar and earn the prizes. During the tutorial (shown above) the first spin from the patch is free; after that you can either spend 450 candles or 25 SPs to earn constructor coins. Each Live/Community Event has the same garden patch, except it changes colour and uses a different resource (for example, in the Prince and the Pocket Sized Princess event, the patch was purple and required 450 daisies to use). Craft stations There are four different craft stations, each with different amounts but the same times. You use these to progress through the Personal Progress bar to unlock and purchase prizes. Candle Station - maximum of four. Costs: 1st - free 2nd - S2,000 3rd - S4,000 4th - S10,000 *Make 250 Candles - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 360 Candles - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 455 Candles - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 510 Candles - 8 hours 30 minutes Pottery Station - maximum of four Costs: 1st - S5,000 2nd - S7,500 3rd - S10,000 4th - S15,000 *Make 375 Pottery - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 540 Pottery - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 680 Pottery - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 765 Pottery - 8 hours 30 minutes Jewelry Station - maximum of three Costs: 1st - S7,500 2nd - S15,000 3rd - S20,000 *Make 565 Jewelry - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 810 Jewelry - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 1025 Jewelry - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 1150 Jewelry - 8 hours 30 minutes Glassware Station - maximum of two Costs: 1st - S15,000 2nd - S25,000 *Make 620 Glass - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 890 Glass - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 1125 Glass - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 1260 Glass - 8 hours 30 minutes Prizes These are the prizes that can be earned throughout the event. Six items are for Babies, seven are for Toddlers. You must meet the requirements in order to purchase each item (shown under each item below). The first one of each item is free, after that they cost Simoleons. Moonlight Siesta ''' *Pack of 2 nightlights **Requires 50 Candles for purchasing **Each costs S500 '''Royal With Cribs *Vintage Naptime **Requires 900 candles and 5 CC **Each costs S10,000 *Royal Cribs **Requires 2,700 candles and 15 CC **Each costs S20,000 Playtime Prodigy *Little Scribbler **Requires 7,300 candles, 3,750 pottery and 60 CC **Costs S8,000 *Master Cook **Requires 10,900 candles, 5,600 pottery and 90 CC **Costs S5,500 Designer Daycare *Haughty Highchairs **Requires 8,400 pottery, 8,300 jewelry and 135 CC **Each highchair costs S4,500 *Tidy Tots **Requires 11,250 pottery, 11,000 jewelry and 180 CC **Each ranges from S3,000 to S4,500 Little Bookworms *Cozy Reader **Requires 14,000 pottery, 14,000 jewelry, 15,500 glass and 225 CC **Costs S10,000 *Creative Coloring **Requires 15,000 pottery, 15,000 jewelry, 17,000 glass and 240 CC **Chairs cost S900, small tables cost S1,400 and large tables cost S1,800 Dreams and Diapers *Foreverland Beds **Requires 16,000 pottery, 15,500 jewelry, 18,000 glass and 255 CC **Each bed costs S15,000 *Contemporary Changer **Requires 17,500 pottery, 17,500 jewelry, 20,000 glass and 285 CC **Each changer costs S10,000 Toddler Playground The playground includes a forest-themed playhouse, see-saw, swing, a slide and flower and mushroom seats for Toddlers to use. There are colourful benches, picnic tables and grills for adult Sims to use. 20170920 192918 kindlephoto-15078276.jpg|Nightlights 20170801 103128 kindlephoto-3687359.jpg|Vintage Naptime 20170801 103053 kindlephoto-3633449.jpg|Royal Cribs 20170801 102558 kindlephoto-3909934.jpg|Little Scribbler 20170801 102736 kindlephoto-3873419.jpg|Master Cook 20170801 103217 kindlephoto-3733879.jpg|Haughty Highchairs 20170923 142701 kindlephoto-12330592.jpg|Tidy Tots 20170801 102545 kindlephoto-3847672.jpg|Cozy Reader 20170923 193742 kindlephoto-26809861.jpg|Creative Coloring 20170928_154725_kindlephoto-410056.jpg|Contemporary Changer Screenshot_2018-06-24-12-00-00_kindlephoto-1715164.png|Main home plot. Screenshot_2018-06-24-12-00-14_kindlephoto-1739162.png|Toddler playground Category:Time limited events Category:Live Events Category:2017 events Category:2018 events Category:Day Care Update Category:Holiday High-Rise Update